Forever Yours
by dianaglampers177
Summary: Misty is an adult in this story. She has a nervous breakdown. There's kinky stuff in here too. Enjoy. Misty/Ash.
1. Watercolor

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Description: Misty is an adult in this story. She has a nervous breakdown. There's kinky stuff in here too. Enjoy. Misty/Ash.

Forever Yours

By Diana Moon Glampers

Chapter 1

Watercolor

The sun was rising over the beach. A warm, golden glow filled the sky. A salty breeze went through the air. There was a woman on the beach, Misty, and her pokemon, Golduck. She was a lifeguard at that beach and enjoyed her job there. It was always fun watching people and their pokemon relax and have a good time. Today was no ordinary day, though. Today was the day she was going to give children swimming lessons.

"I can do this. I can keep it together." Misty told herself.

Golduck was her most loyal pokemon. He had known her for a long time, usually as "that dumb duck". He evolved sometime around when things changed.

"I can do this. I can keep it together." She repeated.

Golduck held her hand. He knew that she needed him. She needed all of the help she could get from friends, family, and pokemon alike.

"I can do this." She said.

A van full of children arrived at the beach. They all piled out, excited to learn from her.

"I can do this." She repeated.

Golduck cooed as though to reassure her. She put on a smile and faced the children.

"Okay, class! How are we doing today?"

The children all replied. Their voices blurred together, a mass of words all affirming that they were happy that morning.

"Super! Okay, today we're going to cover The Backstroke. You all remember how to do that from last time, right? You make your arms stiff and cup your hands like and ice cream scoop. You got that?" She said. The class nodded.

"Cool! Okay kids, go on into the water and swim up toward the foghorn and back."

Misty watched as the children swam toward the foghorn, just as she had instructed. She moved toward the water, getting her feet wet in the waves. The water was warm. It made her feel good. She couldn't help but smile, not her fake smile, but her real smile.

"Nice. Real nice." She thought.

She closed her eyes and relaxed. The soft morning sun touched her skin. The warm water stroked her ankles. The breeze touched her body. For a moment, there was nothing. She was lost. No more thoughts. No more anxiety. No more worries.

Nirvana: A state where one is filled with nothing

Lost in the moment.

"Miss Misty?"

She opened her eyes and returned to reality.

"Miss Misty, quick!"

It was a boy in her class, a kid named George.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Misty said.

"It's Olivia. Everyone else is back except her. I… I…" George looked like he could cry.

"Stay right there. I'll go find her." She said.

She turned to Golduck.

"Let's search for her." She said.

Golduck nodded. They both swam into the ocean to look for Olivia.

"Crud. What could've happened to her?" Misty thought as she swam out toward the foghorn.

She noticed bubbles going up beyond the safety string, a line set up to stop kids from going out too far.

"She must be there." Misty thought.

She dove underwater. Golduck followed close behind.

Sure enough, Misty saw Olivia. The little girl was struggling to reach the surface. She was wearing a strange swimsuit, one that was fashioned to make her resemble a mermaid. Misty would have groaned if she were not underwater.

"Darn it, Olivia! Mermaid swimsuits take practice to use! You can't just wear something that binds your legs together and swim in it without already being a great swimmer!" She thought.

Once again, she was lost in the moment. Danger stopped her from thinking too much. There was no time. A little girl's life was at stake. Misty and Golduck pulled Olivia up to the surface and swam her back to the shore. Once they returned, Olivia began coughing.

"Are you okay?" Misty asked.

"I'm fine." Olivia said.

The adrenaline left Misty. She noticed that her heart was racing, her palms were sweating, and her body was shaking.

"Miss Misty? Are you okay?" George said.

She felt something come over her.

"That mermaid suit." She said.

"What? You mean this?" Olivia said.

Golduck knew what was coming. He held his trainer's hand. Misty fell down to her knees.

"Miss Misty?" George repeated.

She cried.

Misty broke down in tears. She tried to speak between sobs. She wanted to say "Class dismissed", but couldn't. The children weren't sure what to do. They'd never seen their instructor like this before. She was usually cheerful, always happy, and energetic.

"Class…"

She couldn't finish. Golduck patted her on the back to try to comfort her.

"Classshhh…"

A large wave came by, washing her. It was as if even nature were telling her to let it all out.

"Classhh Dishmisshed."

The children returned to their van and went home early that day.


	2. Desire I

Chapter 2

Desire I

Relax. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Close your eyes. Turn down the lights. Have a glass of water or whatever beverage you prefer. Lose yourself and let your heart speak.

"Ash? Are you awake?"

It was night at The Cerulean Gym. No one was there except for Ash and Misty. The pool was full and clean. The water was warm. The moonlight shone through the gym's skylights. It was a perfect night.

"Ash?" Misty said again.

He was still drowsy.

"Yeah?"

He opened his eyes. And saw her. She was wearing her special swimsuit, the one that made her look like a mermaid.

"How do you like it?" She said.

"I… Uh… It's great." He said.

She smiled.

"Good. What about yours? Do you like your costume?"

"I'm wearing a costume?" He said.

Ash looked down. He noticed that he was wearing only a black speedo that left little to the imagination. He felt a little odd in this. He knew that Misty had seen him naked now. She had to in order to get that onto him.

"That's… I don't know if I like this." He said.

She started to look sad until she snapped her fingers.

"How about we have some fun?"

"Fun? Like what?" Ash said.

"Like I could be Princess Mermaid Misty and you could be Ash, the elusive Shiny Finneon."

She tugged on her bikini top, showing Ash some of her cleavage to help indicate what she meant.

Ash smiled.

"Oh. You mean something like that?" He said.

He started to move his legs until he noticed that he couldn't. Something was wrong.

"Eh?"

He saw that Misty had tied his arms and legs together with some kind of leather strap.

"Uh… Misty?" He said.

She giggled.

"Finneon don't have arms or legs, only fins. Don't you know?"

Ash started to have second thoughts about this, until he noticed that his "Shiny Finneon" costume began to stretch. Misty noticed and giggled again.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She said.

Misty grabbed a magic breather from behind her. A magic breather was an enchanted object that allowed for both breathing and speaking underwater.

"Put this on, okay?" She said.

Ash tried to, but he was tied up.

"Misty…" He groaned.

She smiled.

"Shut up." She replied.

Misty moved in to kiss Ash. He didn't expect it, but he did enjoy it. He'd kissed her before, but he always enjoyed it. Her soft tongue… Her gentle touch… Her soft skin…

"You're my catch, Ash. I love you." She said as she moved away from him.

Before Ash could say anything, Misty strapped the magic breather to his face. She put one on herself too. She winked at him before lifting him up.

"Ugh… Ash, how'd you get so heavy?"

He grinned from behind his magic breather.

"I've been working out."

Misty dropped him into the water. He sank down to the bottom. Misty jumped in as well, propelling herself with her "tail" and swimming around Ash.

"You like it?" She said.

Ash wiggled. He wanted to swim, but his straps kept him from moving too much. If it wasn't for the magic breather, he'd have drowned.

"Uh… I can't move, Misty." He said.

"You aren't supposed to move. That's part of the fun!" She said.

Ash shook his head.

"I don't know if I'll ever understand this kinky stuff… But I said I was willing to give it a chance." He thought.

Misty raced around him in circles. She sounded almost child-like as she swam, faster and faster, like a circling shark.

"Princess Misty loves her Shiny Black Finneon…"

She moved in and reached for Ash. She took out her magic breather so that she could kiss him. She moved her hand across his chest and then down to his stomach. Her hand moved down even further. Ash's "costume" stretched again. She took her hands off of him and put her magic breather back in.

"Oh… You like this?" She said.

"Could you… Finish?" Ash said.

She giggled.

"Maybe."

Misty pulled off her top.

"You want to suck 'em?" She said.

Ash had done this with Misty before, but never underwater.

"Sure." He said.

Misty swam close to him and removed his magic breather. Ash opened his mouth and began. She laughed.

"Your tongue tickles, Ash."

Her skin was soft. His lips were warm. Misty wished that this moment would last forever. She closed her eyes and took in the sensations.

"I love you, Ash. I love you so much." She said.

Misty was lost in the moment, feeling nothing but pleasure, until she felt his lips leave her. She opened her eyes and noticed that he looked like he was having trouble. She lifted him up and swam him up to the surface. He coughed once he was up there.

"Ash? Are you okay?" She said.

"I'm…" He coughed up some water before continuing.

"I'm fine, Misty. I was just a little short of breath." He said.

She was relieved.

"Well, you're fine now, right?"

"Do you think you could untie me? This would be much easier of this weren't…"

She interrupted him.

"Ash, please… This is my fantasy. I always wanted to do this." She said.

Ash gave her a strange look. She knew that he wasn't so sure about this. She snapped her fingers again and got another idea.

"How about we see how long I can hold my breath?" She said.

Ash wasn't sure what to make of this. Before he could say anything, Misty took out her magic breather and put hers in his mouth. She moved in to untie his leg straps.

"Oh look! Finneon is evolving! You're my perfect Shiny Lumineon, Ash."

She pulled off his black speedo.

"Ready for some more fun? Come on! Let's go!" She said.

Misty dragged Ash underwater again. It was much easier for him to move now that he could actually kick through the water. Misty started by kissing his chest. She moved lower and lower before reaching a certain part of him. She opened her mouth, held her breath and began.

"That's… That's great." Ash said.

Misty was very skilled at what she was doing with Ash. She'd done this before with him, but never underwater. It felt great. Her soft lips and gentle tongue…

"Thank you, Misty. I love you." Ash said.

She held her breath for a very long time.


	3. Desire II

Chapter 3

Desire II

It was still night. Ash and Misty were out of the water, both reclined on the bleachers originally meant for spectators to watch her sister's water show.

"That was great." Ash said.

He was no longer in his "costume". His arms and legs were no longer bound. Misty was no longer in her costume either. Moving on dry land with a mermaid tail was difficult.

"Seriously, the best." Ash said.

Misty sat up and winked at him.

"How about a second round? Are you up for it?" She said.

Ash wasn't sure how Misty had the energy to do this. Sex was already an exhausting experience, and swimming meant that even more energy was required.

"Uh… Maybe. I'm still a little worn out." Ash said.

"Oh, come on, Ash. Please? Please?" She gave him a frown, the cutest frown he'd ever seen. She was almost like a sad growlithe puppy, begging its master for a treat.

"Maybe. Could we do it on my terms, though?" He said.

Misty smiled.

"Of course! What did you have in mind?"

Ash had to think for a moment before he got an idea.

"Can you put the mermaid suit back on?" He said.  
She smiled.

"Oh my. You're into mermaids now?"

"Nah. I'm more into you as a mermaid. Think I could make an adjustment, though?" He said.

Misty wasn't sure what he meant, but agreed anyway.  
"Sure!"

She moved off of the bleachers and toward her mermaid suit. The tail was discarded on the floor. She didn't even bother with the top, as it had sank down to the bottom of the pool. Once it was on, Ash inspected it.

"I'm going to tear a small hole, okay?" He said.

Misty felt a little funny about letting Ash tear a hole in her mermaid tail, but decided that if she wanted a nice one, she could always just buy another. He used his fingers and tore a small hole right below her waist. He saw a very special part of Misty peeking out in that hole.

"Oh. I see, Ash." She said.

He grabbed the straps off of the ground, the same ones that were used to tie him up.

"How about your arms? Mind if I tie them too?" He said.

Misty had to think for a moment. Usually she was the one who tied him up.

"…Okay! Just be gentle." She said.

"I always am, Misty. I'd never hurt you." He said.

He tied Misty's arms up with the straps. They were loose though, so loose that Misty probably could have broken them if she put forth even a little bit of strength.

"You're a gentleman, Ash Ketchum." She said.

He put on an evil smile.

"No, I am The Shiny Lumineon and now I shall have my revenge!"

He made a playful laugh, like a child pretending to be a supervillain.

Ash handed Misty her magic breather and put one in himself. He led her underwater, down to the bottom of the pool.

"This is good. Now I shall show you my evil plan, Princess Mermaid Misty." Ash said.

"Oh Shiny Lumineon, what will you do to me?" She said.

He moved his arms toward her. He rubbed her, caressed her back, and worked his way toward her front. The hole that Ash tore in her costume was going to come in handy.

"Oh… Oh! Ash, that's magical."

He let out a moan. She felt great. There was something special about this, something about sharing that physical bond that lovers shared.

"More. Please. More." Misty said.

She wiggled and struggled at her bonds. She loosened them up and wrapped her arms around him. She removed her magic breather and planted a few kisses on him before putting it back in so she could breathe again.

"More. Please. I want it. I need it." She said.

Ash was starting to get tired.

"I don't know if I can." He said.

"I believe in you, Ash Ketchum. You can give me more."

She was ravenous, like a hungry animal on him. She held him tight. He held her.

"I can do it. I'm going to make it!" Ash said.

"Yes you can. Yes you can!"

She kicked off the mermaid tail and had one final embrace. They both floated to the top of the pool. They spat out their magic breathers once they surfaced.

"You're the best, Misty." Ash said.

"Thanks. You're the best too."

They shared another kiss and climbed out of the pool together.

"I'll always love you, Ash. No matter what." Misty said.

She closed her eyes and smiled. A teardrop ran down from her face.

"Always."


	4. Always

Chapter 4

Always

Misty awakened. It was all a dream, an amazing dream that she'd had before, one that brought her great pleasure and great sadness. She sighed.

"Only you…" She said.

She looked down at herself. She'd fallen asleep last night with her hand in her panties. They were completely soiled. This wasn't the first time this happened and it wouldn't be her last. She felt like she was about to cry.

"I'm pathetic. I'm a disgusting, pathetic disgrace."

She moved out of her bed and went to go take a shower, one that she felt like she needed for more than one reason.

Once she was clean, Misty didn't even bother to dress herself. She sat down at her breakfast table and tried to think of what to eat.

"Toast… Cereal… Leftovers…"

She thought about that dream she had again and felt sick. She began to cry again.

"Why?" She said between tears.

She took some bread from her kitchen table and grabbed a knife. She began slicing some pieces from it, hoping that it would ease the pain.

"Just forget about it. It was just a dream. That's all it will ever be." She told herself.

She began to cut another piece of bread. She thought of him, his voice, his body, his touch…

"Ow! Son of a…"

Misty looked down at her hand. She wasn't paying attention and accidentally cut her finger. Blood trickled down her finger and onto her hand. She put the finger in her mouth. The taste was metallic and bitter, like blood usually was.

"I wonder…" Misty said.

She looked at the knife in her hand. Knives were dangerous things. If misused, they could be used to cause a lot of harm to someone. He held the knife up to one of her breasts. She felt the cold steel on her soft skin. It wouldn't take much. Just a twitch of the muscles. Only a little bit of willpower, the will to overcome survival instinct. It was the will to act without thinking, the will to destroy.

"I could stop." She thought.

"Just one jolt of strength in my hand, one twitch of the muscles, and I could stop."

She thought about it, be deep down, she didn't want to do this.

"That's not the answer. That's never the answer." She told herself.

She tried to resist the urge to put the knife down. Just one twitch, just one and it all ends.

"I have so much to live for." She said.

She started to move the knife toward her wrist, until she dropped it. She collapsed onto the kitchen floor and wept.

"I have so fucking much to live for."

She wanted to move. She wanted to get up. She wanted to get dressed, eat breakfast, and start her day. She didn't have the willpower, though. Instead, she curled up on her kitchen floor and sobbed.

Once Misty was done, she stood back up. Her face was still wet, but she had stopped crying. She looked at her refrigerator. There were two photos there, held up by cute magnets shaped like Magnemite.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She moaned.

Misty wasn't even sure what she was sorry for, just that she felt awful.

She looked at one of the photos. It was her and Ash, from all the way back when they were children. It was taken shortly after he won the trophy for winning the Orange League Championship. He stood there, on the island, with the sun setting in the background with her. They both looked so happy, so innocent, and young.

"I'll always love you." She said as she turned her gaze toward the second photo.

It was Ash's wedding picture. He was with a different woman, one that accompanied him on his later journeys. She was beautiful, and by all accounts as kind and friendly as a saint. Misty didn't know her name. She didn't want to know the woman's name. It didn't matter to her.

"She's lucky to have you. Very lucky." She thought.

In her head, Misty was cursing herself. "I should have been more forward." "I shouldn't have left him when I did." "I should have been nicer to him." "I shouldn't have let him get away."

She sighed and placed her hand on the photo.

"I'll always love you, Ash Ketchum. Always."

 _Fin_

This story is dedicated to ObeliskX.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
